Tom (Talking Tom and Friends)
Talking Tom is the protagonist of the Talking Tom and Friends series. He is a cat, like Talking Angela and Ginger. In the new app, "My Talking Tom " (2013) Tom is pictured as a baby who grows up as you continue to play. This game is a virtual pet game, meaning you would care for Tom like an actual pet. (Feeding him, having him go the bathroom, playing with him, putting him to sleep) Tom's first app, "Talking Tom" pictures Tom as a little stray, in a brick alley way with graffiti. In this game, you can feed him milk, pet him, (or punch him), or obviously, he repeats what you say! Tom also comes back in a sequel called: "Talking Tom 2" which pictures Tom a bit older with a new home. This game has more features than the original app. To see how Tom first met Angela, you can download "Talking Friends Cartoons" an app where you can watch all of the talking friends cartoons, or you can find this episode on YouTube. He is voiced by Jack McBrayer In the Talking Friends episodes and in the Talking Tom and Friends animated series and voiced by Colin Hanks. Bio Talking Tom was a cat since YEARS ago, In the pilot episode of Talking Tom and his Friends. He wanted to make a audition video just so he can try to convince the Reality TV Producers to give him his own show. But he thought that it didn't turn out great, so he called Santa Claus to do it for him; but obviously refuses; Tom then realised that he can just make his show himself. Tom was so excited!!! In the first episode, he lost his voice due to the new app they invented for the "So You Think You Can App" App contest. the biggest and most important event of our career. In the second episode, he released a big update on the Talking Ben App, but it was NOT ready, now there was so angry customers that time, so they had to fix the bugs and also the two guys Gil and Bert sold Gilbert The Telephone to Talking Tom and Friends. Personality You can tell that Talking Tom is sometimes known to be a cool cat, he is kind, friendly, he can have a mean side sometimes, but he likes to be on his good side, He loves to get to work with his best friend and business partner, Ben! He can be a little tiny bit cheeky sometimes. He might have his flaws, but he might come through in the end. by doing something crazy and dangerous. [This was mentioned in "A Secret Worth Keeping: Part One" He NEVER EVER wants to let anyone down. He also really loves his girlfriend, Angela! and loves playing with his nephew, Ginger! And his roommate Hank! Relatives and Friends Ginger - Tom's nephew (only in Talking Friends) Ben - Tom's childhood best friend. Angela - Tom's childhood girlfriend. Hank - Tom's 2nd childhood friend. Appearences Talking Tom and Friends Episodes: The Audition, Untalking Tom, Friendly Customer Service, Future Tron, Assertive App, Magnetic Ben, Angela's Scarf, Ben's High Score, Strategic Hot Mess, Man on the Moon (Part 1), Man on the Moon (Part Two), Hank the Millionaire, App-y Halloween!, Big Ben, Think Hank, The Germinator, Hank the Director, Glove Phone, Ping Pong Wizard, Doc Hank, Angela's Heckler, Blanket Fort, CEO In Trouble, The Perfect Roommate, The Contest, Angela's Critic App Appearences Main Appearences *Talking Tom Cat (2010-present) *Talking Tom Cat 2 (2011-present) *Talking Tom & Ben News (2012-present) *Tom`s Love Letters (2011-present) *Tom Loves Angela (2012-present) *Disney's Talking Friends (2012) *Tom`s Messenger (2012) *Angela's Valentine (2012) *My Talking Tom (2013) *Talking Tom for Messenger (2015) *Talking Tom Jetski (2015) *Talking Tom Bubble Shooter (2015) *Talking Tom Gold Run (2016) Guest Appearences *Talking Santa (2010-2014) *Talking Pierre the Parrot (2011-present) *Talking Santa Meets Ginger (2011-2014) Quotes Episode 1 - Tom '- "This is our year! Were gonna kill it at the, uh, the big contest thing!"' '-"OK, So here's the plan: When they introduce me first, I'm gonna run across the stage with my hand to my ear like "I can't heeeeear you!" ECHOING Then, I'll chicken-walk to the side of the stage, but, I'll go too far, See? Then when the audience is like: "Where is Talking Tom going?" I'll spin-- and moonwalk right back to center stage!"' '-"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."' -"Do you worry about a phone theif Voiced by *Colin Hanks (US) *Sean A.Stanley (Portuguese) *Orlando Noguera (Spanish) *Ariel Krisopolsky (Russian) Info Gender: Male Age: 22 Born: August 18, 1994 Eye color: Green Gallery App icons & screens Talking Tom Cat for iPad.png Tt.png|Talking Tom Cat icon in 2016 Tom 2.png Tt2.png|Talking Tom Cat 2 icon in 2016 Tom throws pie.png|Tom in Talking Tom Cat 57941-1318858407-talking-tom--ben-news-for-iphone-ipod-touch-and-ipad-1-250.jpg|Talking Tom & Ben News icon Talking-Tom-Ben-News.jpg|Tom in Talking Tom & Ben News Seatom .jpg|Sea tom 44image.jpg|Lazy sunday girl Screenshots from Talking Friends Unknown-1.jpeg Images (22).jpg JetPackCatTomCat.jpg|"Whoohoo, THIS IS AMAZING!" Images (23).jpg Post cards from Tom`s Love Letters I love you Busi.jpg TomsLoveLetters(2).jpg| AngelasValentine.jpg| AngelasValentine(2).jpg|"Guess, who loves you?" TomsLoveLetters(4).jpg|"You are so cute, Ginger!" Other Tom.png|Tom Talking-Friends.jpg Talking-tom-and-friends-mobile-app-scores-movie-deal.jpg 5.jpg 4.jpg 3.jpg 2.jpg 1.jpg 524698 424051700939211 355111014 n.jpg Tom_and_Angela.png References Go to the Frc115 wiki. Type in "Talking Tom" and there is a page about him. Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Men Category:Francais Category:Brazillian Sing With Ben Category:Kissed Valentine Characters Category:God Glories Category:Characters in my talking tom Category:Fan Favorites Category:Creatures Category:Tomcats Category:Male characters Category:Adults Category:Uncles Category:Protagonists Category:List Category:Bio